No soy un completo inútil, por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo
by Hessefan
Summary: Motivada por la extraña actitud de su hermano en el último tiempo, había juzgado que con Gin se entendería mejor. Tan ofuscado estaba que ni razonar podía. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que sí, que aceptaba? Viéndolo desde cualquier ángulo, ganara quien ganara, aquello significaba que Gin estaba accediendo a su petición. Tanta calma en la casa le resultaba extraña y peligrosa. * BL. *.


**No soy un completo inútil, por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Desde ya que Gintama no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Sorachi-sempai.

**Prompt**: 005. Almendrado [Fandom Insano]

**Extensión**: 6663 palabras.

**Advertencia**: M muy M.

**Nota**: Puto el que lee (_Me di cuenta de que puedo escribir lo que quiera sin tener la presión de "oh, alguien lo va a leer", es genial). _Me fijé qué significaba soñar con almendras, también con ciruelas que de ahí viene el nombre del árbol, y… es curioso cómo trabaja la mente humana.

**Nota 2**: No, no es el gran fic (de mal en peor estoy escribiendo un longfic que tiene una escena parecida a la del baño), pero quería escribir algo incluyendo a Tae en plan de hermana mayor sobreprotectora y hacer un Shin/Gin más que un Gin/Shin.

* * *

Se acomodó bajo el dintel de la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible; el chico estaba tan enojado, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Daba furiosas estocadas al aire y a cada movimiento del brazo, le acompañaba un quejido de profunda insatisfacción que hacía sonreír a quien lo contemplaba.

Gin se contentó con observarlo, al menos hasta que Shinpachi acabó por darse cuenta de que tenía un fisgón. Lo miró con tan mala cara que Gin pensó que lo insultaría o le gritaría, sin embargo el muchacho solo le dio la espalda para seguir blandiendo el bo.

Hacía rato que el Cancerbero oficial del chico -no porque Shin fuera el infierno- se había ido, dándole aquella maravillosa ocasión.

Motivada por la extraña actitud de su hermano en el último tiempo, Otae había juzgado que con Gin se entendería mejor, por si llegaban a tratarse de asuntos masculinos.

Y sí, se trataban de asuntos masculinos, pero no de la manera que ella especulaba.

Shinpachi volvió a frenar para encarar al hombre de malos modos, ¿pensaba seguir parado allí, sin decir nada? Le fastidiaba, no necesitaba un espectador.

—¿A qué vienes?

—A entrenar —fue la rápida respuesta, como si la hubiera estado ensayando o como si supiera que esa sería la pregunta que le haría.

Shinpachi forzó una sonrisa descreída.

—Si lo que buscas es hacer buena letra-

—Solo estoy oxidado —mintió, interrumpiéndole—, hace mucho que no tenemos trabajo y el ejercicio no me va a sentar mal.

Los ojos de Shinpachi parecían estar gritándole un iracundo "mentiroso"; fue el turno de Gin para torcer una sonrisa bribona.

—Hagamos un trato —propuso, cruzándose de brazos—; si ganas, prometo entrenar contigo siempre que quieras —levantó el dedo índice—y si yo gano…

Shinpachi supo qué era lo que podía pretender, o creyó saberlo, saldría con alguna predecible y vil petición.

—No me digas —ironizó—, déjame adivinar: deberé ser tu wakashu.

—No —contradijo con satisfacción, había imaginado que esa sería la conclusión a la que llegaría—, si yo gano me dejarás bañarte luego de cada sesión. —Meditó lo dicho y se apuró a aclarar antes de ser malinterpretado otra vez—Luego de cada sesión de entrenamiento. Digo… te bañarás conmigo.

—Había entendido a la primera —murmuró entre dientes, dándole la espalda otra vez—. No soy idiota, idiota.

Por muy enojado que estuviera, no podía evitar caer poco a poco en la cuenta de lo que aquello simbolizaba. Tan ofuscado estaba, que ni razonar podía.

Dio la vuelta y lo miró. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que sí, que aceptaba? Viéndolo desde cualquier ángulo, ganara quien ganara, aquello significaba que Gin estaba accediendo a su petición. Era una manera de decirle que entrenaría con él, tal como lo haría un auténtico samurái al cual seguir.

Gintoki era muy vago ¿qué mejor explicación que esa?

—Eres un… —Shinpachi tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar un improperio—pervertido —completó—; además tú y yo sabemos muy bien que te saldrás con la tuya —chistó.

Como si él fuera tan necio de negar que Gin lo superaba en técnica y fuerza; ni hablar de experiencia y denuedo.

—Ten más confianza en ti mismo —reprochó, sacándose el bo de la cintura—, si realmente quieres ganar el premio mayor, ve por él —lo alentó—. Lucha, con la seguridad de que me derrotarás y… —alzó las cejas con presunción—de alguna forma lo conseguirás. Si tu convicción es más grande que la mía —asintió convencido— encontrarás la manera de ganarme.

Pese a su discurso inspirador, a la confianza que había ganado Shinpachi gracias a él, el resultado fue previsible. Si duró más de un minuto el duro contraataque de Gin, había sido porque este se lo permitió.

—Se ve que mi determinación es más grande que la tuya —remató con una sonrisa victoriosa, luego de conseguir el punto.

—¡No vale por la espalda!

—Nunca dijiste que no valía —trató de aguantar la risa, Shinpachi sabía ser orgulloso y no aceptaría una derrota así como así.

—No vale, exijo otra oportunidad.

—Bien —accedió con calma, ofendiéndole por ello; como si darle una nueva oportunidad no significara la gran cosa para él.

De alguna manera le iba a quitar esa sonrisa de los labios. Levantó el bo, sabiendo que Gin era de gastar bromas sucias en combate, ¿por qué no darle un poco de su veneno? Elevó una pierna, amenazando con darle donde más le dolía, pero solo fue una alevosa distracción. El bo de Shinpachi rozó el cuerpo del adulto, mientras este fruncía el ceño.

—Eso es jugar sucio.

Fue el turno de Shinpachi para sonreír con socarronería.

—Ahora estamos a mano.

—Tres de tres.

Así estuvieron gran parte de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a difuminarse en el cielo anaranjado y la penumbra invadía con cálidos colores el dojo. Cuando el ruido de la madera chocando cesó, tanta calma en la casa le resultó extraña a Shinpachi. Jadeaba, sudando y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Estaba satisfecho, porque esa era la primera vez que había podido medirse con Gin-san después de tanta insistencia. Se secó la frente con un brazo y soltó el bo, estaba agotado y Gin, pese a lucir fresco, también estaba cansado. Lo mejor sería dejarlo por ese día.

Shinpachi dio la vuelta tratando de acomodar todo, pero Gin no se lo permitió.

—Bien, es hora del baño —lo tomó entre los brazos y lo cargó de una manera que a Shinpachi le resultó muy vergonzosa.

—¡¿Qué haces, imbécil?! ¡Bájame!

—Pero estás todo transpirado y sucio, Pachi, hay que bañarte —murmuró con una sonrisa de absoluta y entregada satisfacción—. Yo gané el primero… y los otros noventa y ocho puntos, así que ahora sé un hombre y cumple con tu palabra.

—¡Está bien, pero bájame! —exigió agitándose y logrando su cometido. Ya en tierra firme, se acomodó la ropa, se ajustó los lentes y corrió la cara con brusquedad—Sé caminar, puedo llegar por mis propios medios al baño.

—Por si te pierdes.

—Es mi casa, imbécil —de golpe reparó en ese detalle—¿Mi hermana? —las luces estaban apagadas y ya era de noche. No supo por qué, pero de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miró al supuesto adulto quien, escarbándose la nariz con un dedo, no dejaba a de mirarlo con esa sonrisa perversa en los labios. Gin-san lo había planeado muy bien.

—Tu hermana ya debe estar en el trabajo.

Shinpachi tragó saliva. Nunca antes quedarse a solas con Gin-san le había aterrado. El mayor soltó una ligera carcajada, porque podía adivinar en la expresión del chico lo que en ese momento atravesaba por su mente.

—Tranquilo, tonto. El trato fue bañarte —alzó los hombros—, no haré nada que… no quieras —alzó las manos—; pero si quieres, nada más tiene que insinuarlo… Yo haré el resto.

—No, no quiero —se apresuró a decir, casi escupiéndole aquello en la cara.

Vio las manos de Gin desajustándole el lazo del obi y tragó saliva cuando la hakama cayó al suelo, pocos segundos después.

Gin había olvidado que para entrenar más cómodo tenía la costumbre de hacerlo sin nada debajo del traje de kendo. Sonrió de costado y arqueó las cejas frente a esa estupenda vista. Coló las manos por el kendogi para abrir más la prenda y así poder admirar mejor la desnudez lozana del chico.

Shinpachi perdió la mirada, intimidado por esa pesquisa visual. Sentía las manos del mayor en la cintura y como estas se movían con lentitud en clara dirección hacia los glúteos. No quería… no quería admitir lo mucho que le agradaba esa clase de toque, tal vez porque en su orgullo sentía que era una manera de perder ante Gin. Después del escándalo que había hecho, no podía sucumbir así como así, sin antes dar pelea.

No quería ceder, no después de haber sido humillado y pisoteado por él; pero su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a obedecer órdenes de su cerebro. Cuando sintió que el pene se le endurecía, le quitó las manos con violencia y dio la vuelta. Terminó de desvestirse y caminó desnudo hasta el baño para preparar el agua.

Podía oír a sus espaldas el ruido de ropas cayendo y la mera idea de que Gin estaba desvistiéndose le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, ¿qué tan lejos querría llegar esa vez? ¿Qué tan lejos le permitiría llegar? Dadas las circunstancias, nada le impedía al mayor poseerlo, nada a excepción de un tajante "no". El problema es que Shinpachi no tenía intenciones de frenarlo, ya no.

Algo le decía que debía hacerlo, tal vez intuición masculina o el miedo que siempre genera la ignorancia en esa clase de temas.

—¿No vas a lavarte antes de entrar? —preguntó, consiguiendo que el chico voltease para ver como se echaba el agua fría sobre el cuerpo desnudo. Las tetillas del samurái se irguieron y la piel se le erizó. Shinpachi se ajustó los lentes, como si con el gesto pudiera apreciar mejor esa anatomía, cuando en realidad había sido un simple tic nervioso. Fue en ese momento en el que ambos repararon en el detalle—: ¿Te vas a bañar con los lentes puestos? —Gin carcajeó por lo bajo, para estirar las manos y quitárselos.

Cuando los tomó de regreso, pudo darse cuenta en el leve temblequeo de la mano, que Shinpachi estaba nervioso. Este giró para dejarlos sobre unos estantes, tratando de controlar su cuerpo para que este no lo delatase ante Gin.

No atisbó las intenciones del otro hasta que la oleada de frío no llegó a él. El maldito le había arrojado el agua a traición, para enseguida tomarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo.

—Ya estás listo, ahora al agua.

—Espera, no… —se quejó en vano, Gin lo estaba metiendo a empujones dentro de la tina.

Shinpachi suspiró mientras se sentaba, ¿qué sentido tenía meterse en el agua limpia con el cuerpo sucio? Porque a ese simple baldazo por la espalda no podía llamarlo "baño".

En apariencias, Gin estaba muy apurado por meterse con él dentro de la tina.

—¿Qué pasa? Estás muy callado —preguntó con naturalidad. No era la primera vez que estaban desnudos, aunque en esas circunstancias sí. Shinpachi se encogió en el sitio, sin responder alzó los hombros, dando a entender que no era nada relevante—Ven aquí.

Lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló, la tina era pequeña así que no le costó demasiado tener el menudo cuerpo del chico sobre el suyo, tan cerca como lo pretendía. Ahogó un quejido, obligándose a sí mismo ir despacio, para no espantarlo; pero al igual que Shinpachi, su cuerpo no parecía querer obedecer al cerebro, así que sus manos apretaron y acariciaron la piel del joven sin reparos, inmune a las quejas.

Primero la espalda, un toque firme y rudo; luego las piernas, de manera más delicada. Y como si no pudiera o ya no quisiera ocultar sus propias intenciones, no tardó demasiado en alcanzar las nalgas. Shinpachi dio un respingo, sorprendido del contacto tan osado y directo.

La queja murió en su garganta, apenas alcanzó a balbucear el nombre del otro cuando sintió un dedo acariciándole de manera indecorosa. Le hacía respirar con dificultad, le cortaba el aliento. Estaba atento a todo movimiento, como si esperase que en ese ir y venir, Gin fuera al punto, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a tocarlo, al menos hasta que, al buscar acomodarse mejor, rozó sin querer la erección de Shinpachi con el muslo.

—Oh… —murmuró en el oído del chico, mordiéndole con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja.

Descubrir que a Shinpachi le gustaba, alejaba aquellos fantasmas de su mente.

No le sorprendía, después de todo era un joven muy sano y, por ende, muy hormonal. Coló la otra mano hasta alcanzar el pene del chico con el único fin de darle placer. Escuchando los débiles reclamos, empezó a masturbarlo despacio.

Shinpachi no tardó demasiado en convertir esas quejas en quejidos y más tarde en sonoros gemidos; saber que estaban solos en la casa, le daba una falsa seguridad al respecto. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que iba a enloquecer, porque Gin lo tocaba en zonas muy privadas.

Sentir los dedos ásperos de Gin entre medio de los glúteos mientras la otra mano le apretaba con suavidad el glande, le nublaba los sentidos y el raciocinio.

—Espera, Gin-san —rogó, un dedo jugaba con perversa insistencia en su trasero, sin ser invasivo del todo, pero lo suficientemente persistente para que Shinpachi contrajese los músculos temiendo la irrupción en cualquier momento.

Sentir la erección de Gin contra la cintura fue el principio del fin. Gimió tan alto que se sorprendió a sí mismo al escucharse. Tuvo que aferrarse a la espalda ancha del mayor cuando el orgasmo lo venció. Se quedó temblando en el sitio, sobrepasado por ese cúmulo de sensaciones complejas.

Gin trató de darle tregua, antes de arremeter otra vez lo examinó, embelesado con la imagen que Shinpachi le regalaba sin pretenderlo. Respiraba con agitación, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de placer que le causaba entre gracia y ternura, o más bien simpatía.

Intentó tener paciencia, pero esta no era una de sus mayores virtudes y no pudo esperar mucho tiempo más.

—Bien, ahora es mi turno… ¿o me dejarás así? —tomó su pene duro y lo blandió de manera soez.

—Eres un… cerdo —alcanzó a decir antes de sentir una mano en su nuca que, insistente, le obligaba a encorvarse. ¿Qué pretendía el degenerado? Bueno, no tardó demasiado en averiguarlo.

Después de esa noche, Gintoki tenía la costumbre de pasar casi todos los días por el dojo de los Shimura a entrenar con el chico. Entrenar, o más bien a jugar, mientras Shinpachi montaba gradualmente en cólera y frustración por no poder vencerlo, ¡cuando ni siquiera el otro se ponía serio!

Shinpachi siempre encontraba la manera de obligarle a adoptar otra postura, una más seria. Gintoki debía reconocer que su joven Padawan era un excelente alumno que conocía demasiado bien sus _no-técnicas_ y debilidades. Al menos las sabía usar a la perfección en su contra.

Otae no pudo evitar reparar en ese detalle, justo antes del gran apocalipsis. Había sido un par de meses después de que aquellos dos empezaran con ese ritual, que acabó por mencionarlo durante una tarde de primavera.

—Al final te has salido con la tuya.

—¿Eh? —Shinpachi levantó la vista de la revista y la miró, su hermana estaba preparándose para ir al trabajo.

—¿Hoy también vendrá?

—¿De qué…? —de golpe entendió—Si a eso se le puede llamar entrenamiento.

Para practicar debía insistirle mucho, pues Gintoki prefería quedarse acostado en el suelo del dojo leyendo la Jump, levantando el bo con displicencia, mientras Shinpachi se exasperaba con esa actitud tan relajada. Cuando el adulto se cansaba de escucharle despotricar, dejaba la revista de lado y se ponía de pie; pero para eso ya habían perdido una preciada hora de la tarde.

El susodicho no tardó en llegar, Otae se lo cruzó en la puerta cuando salía para ir a trabajar. Lo saludó y lo dejó pasar.

—Gin —lo llamó, consiguiendo que voltease—, ¿has hablado con él?

El hombre abrió la boca y la cerró, confundido. La mujer lo había tomado desprevenido con esa pregunta tan directa, y no supo qué decir. Le había prometido que hablaría con Shinpachi porque, según Otae, en ese último tiempo estaba comportándose extraño.

Ese fue el punto que lo llevó a descubrir el por qué, razones que lo involucraba a él. Desde ese día, fue el acabose para ambos porque, aunque no quisieran, la relación debió cambiar. Ya no podían hacer de cuenta que "nada pasaba" y "sigamos como siempre". Era seguir adelante o disolver la Yorozuya. Así de drástico como sonaba.

—Pues, algo… sí —mintió.

—¿Se trata de alguna chica? —arqueó las cejas, curiosa—Sé sincero o tendré que matarte —la sonrisa que le regaló contrastaba con esas duras palabras que, Gin sabía, eran sinceras.

—Puede que… haya alguien, sí —asintió, no muy seguro de lo que decía—, pero yo… no lo veo actuando raro como tú dices —finalizó con una energía antinatural en él.

—Es mi hermano, lo conozco —lo miró entre ojos, fulminándole con la mirada. Gintoki era quien en ese momento estaba actuando raro, algo sospechó—¿Hablaste o no con él? No me mientas.

—Te digo que sí, mujer —se quejó—, pero son cosas de hombres, no te voy a contar de lo que hablamos.

Otae suspiró y dio la vuelta, dejando el tema allí. Ella, como buena hermana mayor, conocía lo suficiente a su hermano menor para saber decir a ciencia cierta si lucía extraño o no. Algo le inquietaba y sentirse así le molestaba, tanto que no sabía controlar esas emociones.

Esa noche, varios clientes terminaron hospitalizados; sus compañeras fueron las que le hicieron reparar en lo mal que estaba llevando todo ese asunto. A tal punto que hasta su jefe le ordenó volver a casa a descansar y resolver lo que le inquietaba. Trabajar así no tenía sentido. Otae de mal humor era de temer. Ya lo era estando de buen humor…

No se negó, porque trabajaba mucho y por eso pasaba poco tiempo con su hermano. Una parte de ella se sentía responsable de que Shinpachi anduviera comportándose extraño. En ese último año no le había dedicado más que una par de horas al día; la mayor parte del tiempo Shinpachi estaba en la Yorozuya con Gin y Kagura, y cuando estaba en casa, ella debía trabajar.

Le daba miedo reconocer que ya no lo conocía tanto como creía. Le fastidiaba darse cuenta de que personas ajenas a la familia –familia que paradójicamente solo eran ellos dos- conocían más a su hermano que ella misma. Kagura-chan y Gin-san eran siempre los primeros en enterarse de los problemas, las inquietudes y las alegrías de su hermano.

¿Cómo debería sentirse al respecto?

Tomarse la noche libre y pasarla junto a Shinpachi, conversando como en los viejos tiempos cuando él era pequeño, con seguridad los acercaría más. Le daría pie a decirle que podía contar con ella.

Claro que no imaginó llegar a casa y encontrarse con esa escena.

La ropa desperdigada en el suelo, junto al desorden en la cocina de azúcar, harina, leche y huevo, le dio a pensar; primero, en que aquellos dos habían peleado y segundo, en que la pelea les había dado mucho calor y que por eso se habían quitado la ropa.

¡No! No era idiota.

Podía pintarlo con colores que no tenía, pero lo cierto es que los gemidos provenientes de la habitación de su hermano eran bastante esclarecedores. ¿Podía ser posible, que ese pervertido hubiera metido a dos chicas dentro de su propia casa y que en ese momento le estuviera enseñando inmundicias a su hermano?

Dudó en abrir la fusuma, pero lo hizo con decisión para no darles tiempo a tapar nada. Su sorpresa fue incluso más enorme que al inicio, no solo porque allí no había mujeres –ni una, por mucho que la buscase-, sino porque su hermano estaba sobre Gintoki, meciéndose con cadencia, ambos en igualdad de condiciones: desnudos.

Estaban tan absortos y concentrados en la faena, que no sintieron la presencia de ella hasta que la misma Otae no se les fue al humo. Le había costado reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, lo primero que le nació fue apalearlos. Pensó hacerlo hasta cansarse, quebrarse los brazos o matarlos, lo que ocurriera primero.

La lluvia de golpes cayó sobre ambos, junto a insultos y gritos. Shinpachi trató de calmarla, en vano, conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para tener la certeza de que hasta que no hubiera sangre, o una cabeza rodando, no se calmaría.

—¡Maldito desgraciado, voy a matarte! —Estaba indignada, porque esperaba con ilusión tener sobrinos o al menos esperaba que su hermano perdiera la virginidad con alguna jovencita que a ella le cayera bien— ¡Es un niño todavía, degenerado!

—¡Para, para! —Gintoki intentó taparse la cara con los brazos, pero la mujer no tenía clemencia—¡No es tan chico! ¡Tú lo ves con ojos de hermana, pero Shinpachi ya es un hombre!

—¡Porque tú te encargaste de que lo sea, infeliz! ¡Voy a matarte! —Encaró a su hermano—¡¿Con este infeliz?! —su pregunta casi fue retórica—¡Hubiera preferido enterarme que eras zoofílico! ¡¿Con este infeliz, bueno para nada, vago y pendenciero?! —A cada insulto, un golpe al maltratado cuerpo del samurái. Gin seguía cubriéndose, sabiendo que no podría defenderse sin causarle daño, y no pretendía lastimarla. En el fondo entendía su enojo.

Shinpachi se colocó al menos un pantalón para después frenar en el aire el brazo de su hermana. Otae había tomado la mesilla para partírsela a Gin en la cabeza. De esa forma, la furia de ella encontró otro blanco. Ni Shinpachi se salvó de la violencia doméstica de su hermana.

Fue tanto el escándalo que los vecinos llamaron a la policía. Sin saber cómo, acabaron los tres en la comisaria y luego en el cuartel del Shinsengumi por pedido de Otae misma. Kagura no tardó en llegar. Indignada le increpó a Gintoki, quien ya estaba bastante apaleado como para encimar recibir más golpes a su espíritu.

—¡¿Yo te eduqué de esta forma, indecente?! ¡Dios santo! —simuló el llanto, lo había visto esa tarde en un drama—¡¿Qué le diré a tu padre?!

—Kagura-chan, será mejor que esperes en la sala —pidió Otae, tratando de calmarse—, esto no es algo que debería presenciar una niña como tú.

—No importa, ya sé que Gin-chan es un pervertido.

—Ey, ey, ey —se atajó el supuesto victimario—, ni que hubiera cometido un crimen.

—¡Pues sucede que sí, miserable! —Otae se le fue al humo, pero Hijikata logró frenarla a tiempo.

En cuanto apareció Kondo, este tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro que era épica, miró al Yorozuya, al joven sentado frente a él, rojo de pies a cabeza, y a la mujer que, furiosa, trataba de destrozarlo todo en el Shinsengumi.

—¡Ah, tú! —Otae frenó al ver al comandante—¡Gori-san! —trató de sonar dulce, o tanto como ella podía serlo en esas circunstancias—¡Quiero que metas a este degenerado abusador de menores tras las rejas! —señaló a Gintoki—¡Ha violado a mi hermanito!

—¡Ey, yo no violé a nadie! —Gintoki se puso de pie, los oficiales que estaban allí lo tumbaron de vuelta en la silla para esposarlo—¡Y en tal caso es al revés! ¡Él nunca se dejó!

—¡Gin-san, no hace falta que des detalles! —Shinpachi lo calló a tiempo—Hermana —intentó hablarle para hacerle entrar en razón, sin embargo tocar el tema se le hacía imposible, la vergüenza estaba mellándolo.

Otae se sentía muy vapuleada, ¿cómo, siendo su hermana, no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en su propia casa, a sus espaldas?

—¡¿Yo te eduqué de esta forma?! ¡Dios santo! —repitió las mismas palabras que Kagura, solo que las de ellas eran sinceras—¡¿Qué le diré a papá?! ¡No podré mirarlo a la cara cuando vaya al cielo!

—Dudo que te dejen entrar —murmuró Gin con apatía—, así que despreocúpate.

—¡¿Quieres que te mate, verdad?! —Otae parecía poseída por un demonio y Gin pensó con más ahínco en que su lugar no era en el cielo. Esa mujer había salido de uno de los siete infiernos de Buda.

—Pero tranquila —sonrió—, seguramente debe haber un cielo para gorilas.

—¡Ah! —Lo único que pudo hacer Otae frente a ese insulto fue soltar toda su furia que se tradujo a sonidos guturales. Varios oficiales tenían miedo de acercarse a ella para neutralizarla, no obstante debieron hacerlo.

—¡Hermana! —Le llamó Shinpachi, tratando de tragarse la pena para aclarar lo que podría llegar a ser un gran malentendido; era evidente que su hermana no dejaba de verlo pequeño e indefenso, como antaño—Gin-san, pese a ser un idiota…

—¡Gracias por defenderme!

—… no sería capaz de lastimarme, lo sabes. A-Además, yo tampoco soy tan tonto o tan niño como para… dejarme hacer algo que no- —se ajustó los lentes, carraspeando y dejando la oración en el aire.

Otae frunció el ceño y giró para hablarle a Kondo, ignorando las palabras dichas y a su hermano. No quería admitir que Shin-chan tenía razón, Gin sería capaz de lastimarlo o de obligarle a hacer algo desagradable, sin embargo eso no quitaba que era ya era un hombre con sus experiencias, en cambio Shin-chan todavía era un adolescente que debía experimentar paso a paso, y con una chica de ser posible. Aunque si su hermano elegía tomar otro camino ella lo aceptaría.

—¿Qué dices, Gori-san, lo harías por mí? —bateó las pestañas con una sonrisa, y Kondo-san puso una cara de idiota y enamorado incondicional que les llevó al Shinsengumi presente a darse cuenta de que lo habían perdido.

—B-Bueno, si Tae-chan me lo pide así… —se pasó una mano por el pelo, confundido y a la vez feliz de que Otae le sonriese de esa forma.

—¡Maldita mujer manipuladora! —le gritó el Yorozuya.

—Si Tae-chan quiere que lo encarcele… o sea —intentó buscar un pretexto válido—, es estupro.

—Técnicamente sí —habló Hijikata—, tomando en cuenta la edad de los dos, lo es —pitó del cigarrillo—. Y como la señorita Shimura es la tutora legal del menor, si ella quiere presentar una denuncia…

Gintoki miró al fanático de la mayonesa como si este fuera su mayor amenaza, una que debía erradicar aunque fuera a base de miradas asesinas, porque otra cosa no podía hacer, pues lo habían esposado a la silla y a un escritorio. Aun así se levantó para llegar a él, arrastrando los muebles a cada paso. ¡Maldito subnormal, estaba cavando su tumba!

¿Resultado? Gin fue conducido hasta un calabozo, durante ese corto trayecto se había hecho toda una película, ¿de verdad acabaría preso? O sea, entendía las leyes. Siempre que tocaba a Shinpachi tenía presente que ese era un riesgo a correr, ¿pero tan poco había durado el idilio? Ni siquiera había podido convencerlo; con eso de "duele mucho" y "Gin-san la tiene muy grande", el trasero de Shinpachi había pasado los días, las semanas, el mes, inmaculado y virgen.

¡Era tan injusto! No había podido probar ni un poquito de esa fruta, de ese manjar prohibido. Si lo iban a encarcelar, al menos que primero le dejaran cometer el crimen, el pecado.

—Jefe —la voz de Sôgô interrumpió sus pensamientos y su lamento interno—, será estupro, pero… —abrió la celda y lo empujó por la espalda para meterlo dentro, igual el Yorozuya ya no mostraba resistencia alguna, le convenía actuar dócil—¿por qué no lo solicita como wakashu? —Trabó la reja y se alejó unos pasos, antes de irse finalizó con tono parco—Ya sabe… las leyes de los samurái difieren bastante de lo convencional.

—¡Oh! —Gin se puso de pie, con renovada emoción.

Había una luz al final del túnel, ¡sí, la había! El único problema es que nadie se tragaría ese cuento. ¿Él, un samurái ejemplar? La simple idea era hilarante, a duras penas se lo podía considerar un sucio ronin que no tenía donde caer muerto. Y por si fuera poco, su reputación era un asco, hasta los vecinos lo tenían por pervertido porque, claro, eso de convivir con una niña estaba muy mal visto.

Tenía toda la noche para pensar bien la estrategia, así como también Shinpachi tuvo toda la noche para hacer lo mismo. Sin saberlo, llegaron a la misma conclusión.

No había hablado con su hermana desde que volvieron del cuartel, pero ya entrada la noche, la buscó en su cuarto para comunicarle su decisión.

No importaba que fuera su tutora, la doctrina de un samurái es como un credo y, como tal, debe respetarse. Así que valiéndose de ello, se arrodilló frente a ella y le rindió pleitesía mientras parloteaba sin cesar lo que ya había pre-ensayado en su cuarto.

—¿De verdad me lo dices, Shin-chan? —preguntó en voz baja cuando su hermano dejó de hablar, había sido firme y convincente—No tienes que hacer esto por ese infeliz, deja que se pudra donde está, le haremos un favor a la humanidad.

—Lo digo de verdad —levantó la cabeza para mirarla—, pretendo ser el wakashu de Gin-san, si él está de acuerdo en tomarme —después de todo aquello era más una decisión del nenja; y él sabía muy bien que Gin no rechazaría esa oferta. Mucho menos si eso implicaba la libertad.

—Pero… —Otae negó tozuda con la cabeza—, no, no cumple con los requisitos.

—Sí —contradijo—, ha estado entrenando conmigo, tú lo viste, y…

—Su reputación es-

—Es un guerrero inigualable —completó con prisa—, eso también lo sabes bien.

Otae torció la boca en un gesto de derrota, luego frunció el ceño. En apariencias su hermano lo había pensado bien y por más que le buscase alguna grieta, sabía que Kondo-san, siendo un samurái, acabaría aceptando ese desvergonzado trato.

—¿Tanto lo quieres? —murmuró algo afligida.

Shinpachi volvió a espiarla y vio una sonrisa extraña en ella, una que nunca le había visto; pestañeó, la verdad es que jamás se lo había preguntado a sí mismo. Por supuesto que estimaba a Gin-san, de cierta forma, aunque era irresponsable, siempre velaba por él y lo cuidaba. Sabía que podía contar con él.

—Sí.

—Bien, si es así —se puso de pie, suspirando—, estará a prueba —lo señaló con el dedo, plantando una mirada férrea—, pero así como me demuestre que es el desastre que siempre fue, adiós a la excusa cutre del nenja y el wakashu.

Shinpachi sonrió con alivio y se puso de pie para dejar el cuarto de su hermana. Lo que quedó de la noche, no pudo dormir. Al otro día, apenas despuntó el sol la despertó y la arrastró semi-dormida hasta el Shinsengumi.

Plantearle a Kondo la propuesta fue mucho más sencillo que planteársela a ella. Otae no parecía muy convencida y por ese motivo la mirada del comandante iba de ella, al chico, que no dejaba de hablar con torpeza, nerviosismo y emoción mal contenida.

—Qué casualidad —Kondo se pasó la mano por el pelo, en el fondo estaba aliviado con ese giro en la historia; no sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba la idea de meter a Sakata tras las rejas por algo así. Aunque quisiera negarlo, tener a Gintoki en la calle les libraba a ellos de bastante trabajo, o les sumaba, a veces no lo sabían—, hoy es lo primero que ha dicho el Yorozuya en la mañana.

—¿Qué cosa? —Shinpachi frunció el ceño, justo al mismo tiempo que lo veía a Gin caminando por el pasillo, siendo escoltado por Hijikata.

—¡Maldita sea, mujer! —gritó desde lejos, apenas vio a Otae—¡Pasé una noche horrible por tu culpa, tuve que dormir boca arriba porque este adicto a la mayonesa resultó ser también un adicto al…! —Hijikata le dio una estocada con la katana a la altura del riñón.

—No compartas tus fantasías homosexuales, que no a todos les importa —le gruñó en la cara—, ni tampoco insinúes nada que no pasó. —Sonrió—Bien que te hubiera gustado. —Lo tomó de los brazos y lo empujó con fuerza.

—¡M-Me está tocando el culo! —mintió—¡Ey, gori, controla a tus subordinados!  
—¡Voy a matarte infeliz! —Hijkata sacó la katana de la funda para cortarlo en finos pedazos—¡Ya me tocaste demasiado los cojones!

—¡Ja!, ¡Eso quisieras, ¿verdad?!

Entre Yamazaki y Kondo lograron frenarlos. Gin miró a los recién llegados y sonrió al darse cuenta de que allí también estaba Shinpachi. Cuando le sacaron las esposas, Gintoki tuvo una actitud que sorprendió a todos, pero que era parte del protocolo.

Al menos, si iba a mentir con tanto descaro, debería parecer sincero o hacerlo lucir real, ¿no? Si debía actuar o humillarse con tal de salvar su pellejo, no le importaba tener que hacer eso incluso vestido de Paako-chan.

Se arrodilló ante Shinpachi, inclinándose en una solemne reverencia, su frente tocaba el suelo.

—Por favor, accede a ser mi wakashu —y lo siguiente lo murmuró o lo pensó—o me pudriré el resto de mi vida en una celda.

Shinpachi se sintió incómodo al ver un gesto tan sumiso y reverencial en un hombre que solía vivir sin reglas o con un bushido muy personal; Gin no era de los que daban las gracias, pedían perdón o por favor. Más tratándose de ellos dos; con él siempre había sido irreverente y deslenguado.

Iba a rogarle que se pusiera de pie, que no hacía falta que tuviera ese gesto y que sí, aceptaba, pero Otae se le adelantó.

—Serías un pésimo nenja —le colocó una mano en la boca a su hermano, silenciándolo. Apretó tan fuerte que las lágrimas le saltaron al pobre Shinpachi—, no solo eres irresponsable, además eres un samurái sin dueño, en otras palabras, lo que sería un ronin.

—Prometo ser más responsable y… —seguía acuclillado, la situación a Otae le divertía, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad de vilipendiar a Gintoki de aquella manera; verlo postrado ante ella, con una postura tan mansa era demasiado bueno para que durase tan poco—, sobre lo otro… yo… solo seré dueño de Shinpachi.

Ok, eso había sonado cursi y muy empalagoso, pero de nuevo esa mujer volvía a agarrarlo con la guardia baja, como siempre, y no supo qué decir, porque en parte era verdad: él no tenía dueño.

Esperaba que aquella frase acaramelada sumara puntos a su favor, al menos había sido una manera de demostrar que lo quería, que no se había acercado a Shinpachi solo por ser un pervertido; que lo era, pero ese era otro tema que no iba al caso.

—Hermana —logró decir cuando le liberó la boca—, Gin-san estuvo portándose bien estos días, tú lo has visto. Cada tarde —dijo, mirándolo a Kondo como si buscara convencerlo— hemos estado en el dojo practicando.

—¿Practicando? ¿Qué, kendo? —Otae levantó los hombros, molesta—¡¿o blandiendo la otra katana?!

—¡Hermana! —gritó, fuera de sí y humillado—¡D-De verdad, Gin estuvo entrenando conmigo! ¡Además siempre me cuida y… es mi ejemplo a seguir! —se ajustó los lentes, había ensayado lo que pensaba decir, sin embargo en ese momento se le hacía muy difícil, en su mente todas esas palabras sonaban bien y acordes a la situación, no obstante al hacerlo en voz alta le obligaba a reparar en lo mucho que en su orgullo le costaba admitirlo—. Él tiene muchos méritos en su haber —empezó a enumerar—, no solo salvó a mi hermana, dos veces —remarcó—, también liberó a Yoshiwara de Housen. Durante la crisis del Shinsengumi él…

—Ya, ya —lo frenó Kondo—, estamos al tanto de sus logros.

—Y de sus fracasos —remarcó Otae.

—Sé que es un poco inmaduro —continuó Shinpachi—, que no me paga, que se emborracha todos los fines de semana, y días de semana también… —se corrigió en un leve murmullo, para después mirarlo—Sabe ser egoísta y es muy caprichoso —tomó aire y coraje—; siempre quiere salirse con la suya y…

—Genial, Patsuan —ironizó su jefe—, gracias por la ayuda. ¡Guardia —gritó mirando a Yamazaki—, lléveme a mi celda!

—Pero… —continuó el chico, inconmovible a la queja lastimosa del mayor— yo elegí seguirlo. Ya… no es perfecto —lanzó una pequeña carcajada apagada—; tal vez en realidad ni siquiera sea tan fuerte como parece —al ver que todos le miraban con extrañeza, aclaró—: creo que en realidad… es su fortaleza interna lo que siempre le da fuerza a los demás —alzó los hombros—, seguramente hay gente mucho más fuerte que él en el mundo. Y que yo, ni pensarlo —sonrió con lástima hacia sí mismo—, pero cuando lucho o estoy junto a él siento que… puedo ser más fuerte, y nada parece imposible —asintió convencido—. Que si realmente quiero proteger algo, lograré hacerlo de alguna forma; sacaré fuerzas de algún lado, algo pasará, algún milagro ocurrirá, pero… —silenció poco a poco, intimidado por el escrudiñó de los presentes—. Eso —carraspeó nervioso—, espero haberme explicado correctamente. Siento que no lo hice, pero es que… es difícil.

—Vaya, lo que hace el amor, ¿eh? —chistó Hijikata con un tono que pareció ser de desprecio.

Gin lo miró, sin tener ninguna expresión en particular. Estaba un poco sorprendido porque, pese a saber lo que Shinpachi pensaba de él, era extraño oír esas palabras saliendo de esa boca que tantas veces había mordido en secreto y a espaldas del mundo para evitar lo que, precisamente, estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

En el presente no le parecía tan malo. Poder hacer esas cosas sin necesidad de ocultarlo le quitaría jugo a lo tabú que de por sí era, pero le daba lugar a esa clase de sinceridad y eso le agradaba más. Nunca antes se había contemplado a sí mismo desde ese ángulo, y no es que Gin desconociera sus propios defectos.

—Entonces eso significa que el wakashu está dispuesto a aceptar al nenja —dijo Kondo, interrumpiendo el clima silencioso—, y la tutora está de acuerdo —porque no iba a hacer nada que fuera en contra de su adorada Tae-chan.

Ella asintió, resignada, dando la vuelta para no mirarlos y así evitar sentirse derrotada.

—Y el nenja, ¿acepta como wakashu a-? —de golpe se calló, aferrándose del pelo—¡Esto parece un casamiento!

—De cierta forma lo es —terció Sôgô, aburrido con todo ese circo montado. Se veía a la legua que lo era.

—Ya, hazla corta, Kondo-san —apuró Hijikata, también harto de la farsa. Encaró a Gintoki mirándolo con cansancio—Eres un hombre libre así que desaparece de mi vista.

Ya en la puerta, Kondo agitaba un pañuelo emocionado al grito de "¡sé un buen nenja!". El retorno a casa fue de lo más terrorífico. Otae iba un poco más delante, furiosa, recapacitando poco a poco en que podría haber sido peor.

Los otros dos iban más atrás, sin soltar palabra.

—Eres libre —dijo Shinpachi como un intento pobre para salir de ese mutismo—, y al final te saliste con la tuya —se ajustó los lentes y lo miró entre ojos.

A fin de cuentas, así había comenzado todo. Shinpachi le había pedido que entrenase con él, porque quería hacerse más fuerte; pero Gin se había quejado. ¡Si iba a cumplir con el papel del samurái responsable que no era, cual nenja, debería también gozar de los privilegios! Después de todo Shinpachi ya estaba en edad de merecer y Yoshiwara le empezaba a resultar aburrido.

Gin sonrió y cruzó los brazos tras la nuca, se lo notaba relajado y satisfecho.

—¿Adónde irás ahora? —preguntó Shinpachi al ver que estaban a media cuadra de su casa. La casa de Gin-san quedaba en el lado opuesto.

—Al dojo —respondió con calma, Shinpachi se señaló como si estuviera preguntando si se refería a su dojo y por ende a su casa—, tenemos que entrenar.

—P-Pero… mi hermana estará ahí, después no podremos… bañarnos juntos y… hacer esas asquerosidades que siempre me obligas a hacer y que me gustan mucho —. Suspiró recapacitando poco a poco—A partir de ahora te estará vigilando...

—No importa que no pueda manosearte—alzó los hombros con despreocupación—, tengo que hacer buena letra, ¿no?

Shinpachi arqueó las cejas; suponer a Gintoki tomando responsabilidades y con una actitud tan madura se le hacía muy irrisorio. Se preguntaba cuánto le duraría esa veta. Sintió una palmada en la nalga derecha y oyó un "¡Vamos, que si gano, esta vez me toca arriba!" que le hizo reparar en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado esa tarde.

Shinpachi palideció. Ser el wakashu de Gintoki significaba que de ahora en más no podría rechazar ningún pedido de este. Porque si Gin pensaba tomárselo en serio, él también lo haría; al menos mientras les durase.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Sí, a veces me vuelvo monotemática, más que nada cuando soy nueva con un pairing, es como que me gusta experimentar poco a poco hasta lograr hacer el fic que pretendo; casi nunca lo logro, pero prometo traer tramas más elaboradas a futuro; lamenté muchísimo no poder darle más papel a Kagura en este fic, con lo que la quiero a la pendeja. Y por cierto: **_**puto el que lee**_**.**

**¡ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN**

**ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN!**


End file.
